my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Workshop
The Workshop is the focal point of My Time at Portia. After arriving in Portia, Presley will show the player to their inherited Workshop right outside of the city walls. Presley also gives a letter from the player's Pa containing the Workbook, which details Assembly Station recipes. The starting Workshop property comes with the house, Assembly Station, and Worktable, as well as a mailbox and delivery box. House The house is where the player sleeps and begins each day. At first, the house is somewhat dilapidated and needs several broken floorboards repaired. The floorboards must be repaired with Wood in order for sleeping to fully recover stamina, as sleeping in the broken house only recovers partial; a total of 36 Wood is required to fully repair the house. Household Apart from the player, spouses after marriage can live in the house and sleep beside them. Marriage becomes available upon upgrading the house to level 2. At the level 4 upgrade, the couple can have children, through pregnancy or adoption. Pets can also live in the house, provided the player has reached Buddy status with them. Removing the pets require their friendship level drop below Buddy status. Furnishing and home panel By placing furniture inside the house, the player can gain stat bonuses up to a maximum specified by the level of their house. The home panel can be found to the left of the door, displaying all furniture stats, helper options, and logs all helper activity. Helper options When the player has helpers, the player can control the helper's activities through the home panel. Helper options include: *Stop harvesting crops *Stop gathering animal products *Stop gathering workshop products *Stop adding fuel for machines *Stop adding food for animals *Stop adding fertilizer for plants House upgrades The house can be upgraded and moved at A&G Construction. House level 1 has a dimension of 10 x 10 squares, level 2 with 22 x 20 squares, and level 3 and level 4 have the same exterior dimensions. Floor plan Map Level 1 House.png|Basic house Map Level 2 House.png|Level 2 Map Level 3 House.png|Level 3 Map Level 4 House Floor 1.png|Level 4, floor 1 Map Level 4 House Floor 2.png|Level 4, floor 2 Yard The yard contains the Assembly Station, the Worktable, crafting stations, all exterior furnishings, and plot upgrades. The starting property is 384 total squares with an additional 2 x 6 area of unusable space by the gate. The cost to upgrade the workshop property can be reduced by improving the player's relationship with Mayor Gale. Plot expansion Plot expansion allows for a bigger yard. "For Sale" signs are located outside the yard; interacting with the sign opens up the plot expansion user interface. In subsequent order, the plot expansion increases in size but also increases the cost of expanding. Mailbox Throughout the game the player will receive mail via the mailbox outside the Workshop. These letters contain general information, events, missions, Gifts, crafting recipes, and sometimes notes from angry citizens. The presence of a new letter is indicated over the mailbox, with a special marker for letters that start quests. Delivery box The delivery box sits on the ground next to the mailbox. Items gathered by any helpers will be placed here. Upon unlocking the Tree Farm and Dana's Mining Company, the player also receives wood and stone items, respectively, per day through the delivery service. Gallery Level One House.jpg|Level 1 exterior House 2.png|Level 2 exterior House 3.png|Level 3 exterior Level Four House.png|Level 4 exterior, with a custom name Category:Workshop